More Than Words
by gravitationfiend
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi get into an argurement, But when Shuichi asked, "Do you even care?" Eiri walks away silent. How will he react? Its a song fic everyone! Also Rated for language.


Claire-chan: Guess what everyone...MY FIRST GRAVI FIC...(its ironic my name is gravitationfiend...and this is my first story for it...)

Yuki: What is wrong with you woman?! Your so loud!

Claire-chan: -gets megaphone- IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!!

Yuki: -snatches away megaphone- go write you pointless story

Claire-chan: You know Yuki, sometimes I think you are a girl.

Yuki: Why do you think that?

Claire-chan: Because it's like your on PMS every day.

Yuki..-stares- SHUT UP!

Claire-chan: ...I'm just gonna leave now..oh almost forgot the disclaimer!

Yuki: She doesn't own Gravitation or the song...-stares at Claire-chan- NOW LEAVE.

* * *

**More than words**

_**Saying "I love you"  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you**_

"_Eiri," _Shuichi thought as he stared at the ceiling from the couch. Another fight again that led him to this temporary bed. Well from this point, it was more like is permanent bed for the next few weeks, _"All I did was ask him a question, But in my mind I really wanted it answered," _Shuichi gave a sigh as memories of this mornings fight went.

_-Flash back-_

"_Yuki..." Shuichi asked as he tapped on the Eiri's study door._ _Shuichi had gotten use to calling Yuki 'Eiri' over the years they were together. The only time he used 'Yuki' was to get his attention._

"_Yuki, open this door now!" Shuichi shouted as he banged on the door harder._

"_What is it brat?" Eiri said as Shuichi heard the typing on the keyboard stop. "At least he pays attention," Shuichi thought._

"_Yuki you've been in there for at least over a day, you need to come out and take you medicine and eat something." _

_Shuichi heard him start typing again,"Was that all, I'll do that later. Right now I have a deadline, That is late thanks to someone."_

"_How the hell is that my fault!"_

"_Because your to cute for your own good," _

"_Well...Hey don't try to distract me. Yuki come out now to take your medicine!"_

"_NO, YOU DAMN BRAT!"_

"_Eiri Uesugi!" Eiri knew he was in trouble when Shuichi said his full name._

"_Just leave!"_

"_I'm not leaving until you take your medicine and eat something!"_

"_Go do something annoying like you normally do, to keep your small attention span active,"_

_Eiri did it now, when he heard Shuichi go silent. He heard Shuichi start to cry._

"_I'm only...worrying about you...because you never...take care of your self!"_

"_I never asked you too..."_

"_I have to worry, because if you started to cough up blood again and...left me behind..."Shuichi trailed off. _

"_You would probably bounce back in a day," Eiri said as he kept typing._

_Shuichi went silent. He had it now, " YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

_Eiri stared at the door wide-eyed, and thought, "This isn't going to be good..."_

"_YOU NEVER GIVE A SHIT WHEN I DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU. YOU EVEN GO AS FAR AS TO DO SHIT LIKE THIS! ALL I WANTED YOU TO DO WAS TAKE A BREAK FROM TYPING YOUR LITTLE YAOI STORIES!"_

_Eiri thought Shuichi was finished, until he heard more of him ranting._

"_THE FACT THAT YOU THINK I WOULD FORGET ABOUT YOU THAT QUICKLY HAS ME HURT AS HELL. IT JUST SHOWS ME YOU COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ME!! I CHECK ON YOU IN TIMES LIKE THIS, SAY 'I LOVE YOU' EVERY DAMN DAY! ALSO I ATLEAST TRY TO MAKE THIS RELATIONSHIP WORK! I'M GIVE 110 WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE! _

_I NEVER HEAR THAT FROM YOUR MOUTH, 'I LOVE YOU', ITS LIKE A DISEASE IF YOU SAY IT, NE!"_

_Okay now Eiri was getting annoyed. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_That made Shuichi quite for a second. Then he spoke, "Oh so mister, has a stick up his ass, now wants to say something,"_

"_Damnit Shuichi I'm warning you,"_

"_Or you'll what hike on me to death. I've seen better insults off the side of the Trix box,"_

"_Your last warning,"_

"_You wouldn't care right now if I got hit by a bus. Maybe then I'd hear you say, 'I love you',"_

_That was the last straw. Eiri got up and opened the door to see a shocked Shuichi. Eiri opened one of the closets and pulled out a few sheets and a pillow, and closed the door. He threw the stuff on the couch and as he walked by Shuichi he said, "I guess you know where your sleeping tonight,"_

"_Eiri, I'm going to ask this. Do you even care?"_

_Eiri was silent as he walked into his study and slammed the door shut. Shuichi fell to his knees and started to cry. _

_-End flash back-_

_**  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words**_

"DAMNIT!" Shuichi said out loud to himself. After that Eiri stayed in his study for the rest of the day and late into the night. Shuichi was still crying as he was curled into a ball and watched TV.

"_Sometimes Eiri can be such a jerk! He could have at least answered me!...Well what did I expect?...him to at least listen for once!"_ Shuichi stared at the screen for a bit longer. He then tilted his head toward the clock. _"Its 10:00P.M. And I haven't eaten all day...Well neither has Eiri,"_ Shuichi shook his head, _" Oh no! I'm not gonna think about the bastard that's making me sleep on the couch!"_

_-In Eiri's study-_

"_I really didn't need to yell at him," _Eiri thought as he looked at the computer screen. He finished his last book hours ago. He just really didn't want to put up with Shuichi right now so he started his next book. He looked at the clock. _"Its 10:00 Shuichi should be asleep by now,"_ Eiri got up from his seat and walked out of the study to the kitchen. He took his medicine; that was set out by Shuichi; and ate something; that Shuichi also set out.

He walked in to the walked into the living room, after eating, and saw a sleeping Shuichi curled up on the couch.

_**  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me yeah  
'Cause I'd already know**_

"I did that much damage to you didn't I?" Eiri asked to Shuichi as he played with his bangs. Eiri could she the tear lines on the sides of his face. He started to feel guiltily for what he did to his little Shuichi.

_**What would you do, if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real**_

Eiri picked up Shuichi and carried him into the room. He tucked him into bed and then followed suit and pulled Shuichi into his arms. Eiri just smirked as he felt Shuichi snuggle into his chest. He then drifted off to sleep

_-The next morning-_

"_God, what time is it?" _Shuichi mumbled as he tried to wake himself up. _"Its so warm," _He snuggled into the warmth until he felt a heart beat. Shuichi's eyes flew wide open when he saw Eiri's sleeping face. Shuichi tried to wiggled free from Eiri's hold until the arm around his waist squeezed him closer.

**What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying "I love you" **

"Do you know what time it is brat. You should still be asleep,"

"Well I just wanted to get out of your way,"

"Shuichi," Eiri was getting worried.

"No its okay. I should really leave. That way...you can take care of yourself and I won't be in the way..." Shuichi started to sit up. Eiri grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Shuichi was shocked from the contact but then melted into his embrace. Eiri tilted Shuichi's head and kissed him deeply. After he broke them apart and held him close.

"Shuichi your not in my way...And I'm only going to say this once so listen well," Eiri started as Shuichi nodded and payed attention, "I care about you a lot. Probably more than you do for me. I worry about all the time when I'm writing my books and when I'm away from you for more than a few hours. And hell it freaks me out when you are too quite around my deadlines..." he paused.

**Now that I've tried to (now that I've tried to)  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is  
Close your eyes and just reach out your hand  
And touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go **

"What I'm trying to say is that..." He pulled Shuichi into a hug and mumbled in to his hair.

"Wait a sec Eiri, I didn't hear that," Shuichi asked as snuggled into Eiri's chest. He heard him but he didn't want Eiri to know he did.

"I said, I'm only saying it once," Eiri said as he drifted back to sleep.

"Your evil," Shuichi smiled as he went back to sleep himself.

"_I love you, Shu-chan"_

_**More than words  
Is all you ever needed me to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me, yeah  
Cause I'd already know **_

END

* * *

Claire-chan: Sooo Yuki? 

Yuki: What the hell is it this time.

Claire-chan: How was the story?

Yuki: It sucked ass!

Claire-chan: thats it! -gets Shuichi to do the face-

Yuki: DAMN YOU!...-stares- the story...was...good..

Claire-chan: see that wasn't so hard.

Yuki: yes it was R&R her story._**  
**_


End file.
